Use of cameras to record traffic activity is increasing. Typically cameras are supported on top of vertical poles or pipes, and the lower end of the supporting pole is mounted to a mast arm by a bracket assembly of some sort. In many cases, the optimum height for the camera is 10-15 feet above the support. However, using conventional mounting brackets, the maximum height of the camera is about six feet. This is due to the moment capacity limitations of the bracket and the resulting tendency of the camera and bracket to rotate on the mast arm in response to high wind loads.
There are several other devices that are mounted higher than six feet above the support. These include antennas, sensors, monitors, signs, junction boxes, wireless devices, and microwave transmission devices. Thus, there is a need for a mounting bracket that is capable of supporting such traffic control devices high above the standard mast arm or pole.
Cameras and other traffic control devices may be supported on vertical supports, such as traffic and utility poles. Alternately, these devices are mounted on a mast arm or other horizontally extending support. Therefore, there is also a need for a bracket that can be used alternately on horizontal and vertical supports.